poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra is the second Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot After a heated argument with Julius Caesar over his lack of faith in the Egyptian people, Queen Cleopatra(who Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim are working for) enters into a bet claiming that she can have a magnificent palace constructed for him in Alexandria within three months. She gives this enormous task to her best architect Numerobis (despite his shortcomings), informing him that he will be covered with gold if he succeeds or thrown to the crocodiles if he fails. Daunted and distraught, believing the task to be insurmountable without some sort of magic, Numerobis travels to Gaul to seek help from the famous druid Panoramix. Panoramix agrees to return to Egypt with Numerobis, while Asterix and Obelix(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), Brainy and Clumsy)insist on accompanying them. Obelix further insists that Idefix be allowed to join the voyage and smuggles him along despite objections from Asterix. En route to Egypt, Numerobis' ship is met by a gang of pirates. Poetic justice rules the day as the pirate ship is boarded by Asterix and Obelix, who scuttle it after a largely one-sided fight. Upon reaching Egypt, it becomes clear that Numerobis is not a particularly gifted architect; in Cleopatra's words his buildings are "the laughing stock of those who don't live in them". His scheming rival Amonbofis proposes that they collaborate in order to build Caesar's palace on time and divide the reward between them; the catch being that Numerobis alone be thrown to the crocodiles should they fail. Numerobis refuses and Amonbofis swears vengeance, angered further by the injuries he sustains while negotiating Numerobis' house (which later collapses altogether). Amonbofis raises tensions amongst the construction workers by convincing them that they are being exploited by Numerobis and encourages them to strike. To win them over and enhance their productivity, Panoramix gives the workers his magic potion which enables them to continue effortlessly with the construction of the palace. Panoramix refuses to give any to Obelix, much to his disgruntlement. Building progress becomes so rapid that the labourers exhaust their supplies of stone; Amonbofis has bribed the supplier to dump the subsequent shipment into the Nile and the Gauls are forced to escort a fleet of ships to fetch more. Sightseeing en route, the trio visit the Pyramids at Giza. In his attempt to scale the Sphinx, Obelix provides an outlandish hypothesis as to how the monument came to be without a nose. The Gauls are intercepted by Amonbofis' sidekick Krukhut, who poses as a guide with the intention of getting the Gauls lost during a tour of the Great Pyramid. Trapped deep within the pyramid, Panoramix gives Obelix his first taste of magic potion, presumably to give him the strength to break them out. The Gauls fail to negotiate the maze, but eventually escape after being heroically tracked by Idefix. Undeterred, Amonbofis and Krukhut make a further attempt to prevent the stone reaching its destination by hiring the same gang of pirates seen earlier in the film to attack the fleet on its return to Alexandria. A short second encounter with the pirates alleviates Obelix's boredom, despite their cowardly attempt at retreat. In a final effort to stop the three Gauls, Amonbofis frames them for an attempt to poison Cleopatra with the gift of a cake made from such ingredients as arsenic, strychnine and vitriol. Asterix, Obelix and Panoramix are thrown into the dungeon after the Queen's taster becomes ill from eating the cake. Panoramix carries an antidote that enables them to eat the remainder of the cake (giving the impression that it was in fact harmless) as well as curing the taster after claiming he has indigestion. The Gauls are pardoned and catch Amonbofis and Krukhut despite their attempt to hide inside Sarcophogi; their punishment is to work for Numerobis as labourers. Cleopatra gloats over the likelihood of winning her bet to Caesar, who fears he will lose face with her should she get the better of him and instructs his spy to infiltrate the building site. Learning that the Gauls and their magic potion are involved, Caesar orders his three mercenaries, brothers, to kidnap Panoramix and knock over the cauldron for which they will receive a bag of gold. However the oldest brother tells the other two to capture Panoramix while he knocks over the potion. While they tie up and gag Panoramix the mercenary drinks the potion and knocks over the cauldron, before overpowering his brothers and taking Panoramix to Caesar. The two mercenaries are caught by Asterix and Obelix, who learn of what has happened to Panoramix. At the same time, our heroes fight Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim. Evil Jim insults Alvin, Simon and Theodore, but Brainy begins lecturing him about why he should not insult someone who has a high-pitched voice. But before Genie could toss Brainy out to the limits of Egypt, Peter transforms into Monster Peter and attacks Evil Jim, causing him to retreat while Earthworm Jim defeats Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Psycrow in a brawling cloud and the two villains retreat, vowing revenge. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter, turning him back to normal. The Mercenary returns to Caesar and is given the gold while Panoramix is imprisoned. However he is then caught by Asterix and Obelix who learn where Panoramix is. The Mercenary is thrown away and his brothers take him away to have 'a word' with him. Asterix and Obelix promptly free Panoramix. In desperation, Caesar holds the construction site under siege and bombards the unfinished palace with boulders. Cleopatra intervenes after Asterix brings a message to her, forcing Caesar to lift the siege and despite the damage, the palace is completed on schedule. Numerobis is honoured and the Gauls are escorted home aboard Cleopatra's luxury ship, much to the displeasure of the sacred crocodiles. Jim and his friends waved goodbye to the Gauls, as Asterix and Obelix thanked them for all their help. Trivia *Genie, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), Brainy, Clumsy, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim guest star in this movie. *Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim will leave Julius Caesar and the Romans to work for Queen Cleopatra in Egypt. *Brainy and Clumsy Smurf meet Asterix and Obelix for the first time in this crossover. *Although the rest of the Smurfs ensemble are absent in this film, they are mentioned by Brainy and Clumsy Smurf. They finally appear with them in ''Earthworm Jim and The Twelve Tasks of Asterix''. Category:Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films